


Grief and Disagreements

by ashleybenlove



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Jessie comforts Buzz after Warp's death and also argues with him.





	Grief and Disagreements

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in June 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Toy Story/Buzz Lightyear of Star Command  
> Buzz/Jessie
> 
> AU. I would love to see something that essentially pretends that Jessie was somewhere off screen during the episodes of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, mostly focused on Buzz and Jessie, in particular. Honestly, any episode. You could just pick one. Like, Buzz is mistakenly thought to be dead in **The Crawling Flesh** , you could expand on that, and break my heart. Or, maybe she finds it amusing that Gravitina in the episode of the same name was so into Buzz? Maybe she tries to comfort him when they think Warp Darkmatter was killed in action in the movie? Maybe Buzz is just so relieved to be back with Jessie after what happens in **Lost In Time** , lovely stuff happens? Maybe Mira tells Jessie to sex Buzz up more often so he’s not so tightly wound in any episode? Just some ideas to help you out.
> 
> I’d tell you to ignore some episodes, but why ruin all the fun for you folks? 
> 
> Buzz and Jessie’s relationship status is completely up to you, but I’d prefer if they were a couple of some sort. Rating totally up to you. Whatever you wanna write. And I’d love it if you could note what episode it is you’re writing about."
> 
> It was one of my prompts and I decided to write it and this is set within **The Adventure Begins**.

The lack of snoring from Buzz’s side of the bed was an indication to Jessie that her husband of ten years was not asleep. And this lack of snoring woke Jessie up. There was something about Buzz’s snoring that was so comforting and familiar to her that it was like a lullaby that helped her fall asleep and stay asleep over their relationship. Basically, somewhere in her brain registered that Buzz was not asleep based on the lack of those familiar sounds, and woke her up.

She lay there for a moment maybe expecting him to start snoring but when he didn’t, she turned her head to Buzz’s side, and through the dark saw Buzz’s back to her. He was lying on his side, so she did not have direct evidence of if he was asleep or not.

“Buzz?” she whispered softly. “You awake?” 

There was a long pause before he answered, “Yes. Are you okay? Do you want to have intercourse?” 

“I’m good on both fronts. Just wondering why you’re awake, Buzz,” Jessie whispered. She touched his back softly. “Are _you_ okay?”

Buzz sighed. And all he whispered was, “I miss him.”

She knew who he meant. She didn’t have to ask who. Warp. Buzz’s partner, coworker, and friend since the Academy all those years ago. Who had died in the line of duty like she so feared Buzz would go. And in Warp’s last act had made sure Buzz got out there safe. 

She expected that he would be greatly upset by Warp’s demise, considering how long they had worked together. 

“Would you like to talk about it, baby?” Jessie whispered. 

He did not respond at first.

Then he changed positions from not facing her to throwing an arm around her and lying close to her, with his head on her chest. 

She wrapped her arms around him and patted his head gently, letting her fingers caress his scalp and his hair.

Buzz made a sound like he was going to speak and then sucked in a breath.

She waited. 

He then whispered, “I miss him.”

“I know,” Jessie said.

“I should have saved him.”

“You tried. He wanted you to live. He died so that could live,” Jessie whispered. 

Buzz sighed and then sniffled. And she held onto him for a long time only hearing his grief for his friend until finally she could hear his snores.

 

 

Jessie was sitting on the couch in their spacious living room, reading a book when Buzz got home.

“Buzz, how was work?” Jessie asked.

Buzz made an annoyed sound as he sat down on a recliner not far from her. Well, it _sounded_ annoyed— and kind of growly. 

“Ugh. Nebula wants me to get a new partner,” he said. “And so do the LGMs.”

“Good,” Jessie said. “You need a partner. Who is it?” 

“No. I don’t!” he exclaimed, heatedly. 

First Nebula, then the LGMs, and now Jessie? Why did they all want someone else to end up like Warp? 

“Uh, yes, you do!” Jessie exclaimed, just as heatedly. She set the book aside.

“No! I don’t need a partner!” Buzz exclaimed. 

“You get yourself a partner!” Jessie exclaimed.

“I’m not getting a partner! I’m working alone! I am not letting someone else end up like Warp! You know that Zurg wants to get at me!”

“And what’s to keep you from ending up like Warp without a partner?!” Jessie exclaimed.

Buzz stared at her. And what she said… sounded similar to what Nebula had told him earlier.

“Have you been talking to Nebula?!” Buzz yelled.

Jessie stood up. “Yes, I spoke to him! We both agreed that you should have a partner out there. He was hoping I could persuade you to get a partner!”

He growled. Nebula and Jessie and the LGMs versus him. He did not like this. 

“I’m not getting a partner, Jessie!” Buzz exclaimed, standing up as well. 

They were standing maybe, a foot apart, if a little further than that.

She decided to go with a somewhat different approach, hoping, that maybe, he would realize that his adherence to the rules should be prioritized, rather than his personal feelings on the matter.

“I was _there_ in the room when you wrote the Star Command regulations that all Space Rangers must have a partner in the field. I was trying to get you to have sex with me, telling you, oh, that, you could do it tomorrow at work but you said, ‘Not tonight, Jessie. This is important. This will keep Rangers safe. This could save lives,’” Jessie told him. “I would think you, of all people, would follow regulations you created, knowing their importance!”

That temporarily had him unable to speak, stammering before he said, “Y-yeah, but it didn’t save Warp’s!”

“It saved yours though!” Jessie yelled. “Had Warp not been there, that could have been you!” 

“It wasn’t, though!” 

“Without a partner, it could be!” Jessie exclaimed. “I don’t want to lose you prematurely!”

And now she was using her emotional attachment to him (and vice versa) against him. Not that he did not expect it, he figured that would come up. Of course she did not want him to end up like Warp, because of her deep love for her husband.

He would have said something in response but she added, not yelling at him or speaking loudly, but clearly, “Look, if you won’t get a partner for yourself… do it for me, okay? I’d rest easier knowing you’ve got someone with you.” 

He sighed. 

This was seriously going to go nowhere. He did not want to get a partner, but she wouldn’t like it if he didn’t have one. He was losing. 

“Do we have to discuss this further?” Buzz asked. 

“You know my feelings on the matter,” Jessie said. 

“And you know mine,” Buzz said. 

“At least… be open to it, okay?” Jessie asked. “If not for your benefit, for mine.” 

“Okay.” 

“Good.”


End file.
